


Sanga

by VampiricFaith



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampiricFaith/pseuds/VampiricFaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fib (1/1/2/3/5/8) inspired by the sanga class from Lamento: Beyond the Void.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanga

I  
Strum  
Furious,  
Powerful  
Melody warfare  
Playing until my fingers bleed.


End file.
